This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
It is common for drivelines utilizing a disconnecting axle assembly to employ a wet, multi-plate friction clutch to selectively control the transmission of torque through the axle assembly. It is known in the art that the oil in a wet, multi-plate friction clutch can produce drag when the friction clutch is deactivated that will tend to transmit torque across the friction clutch. While the magnitude of the torque is relatively small, it can nevertheless be desirable in some situations to minimize or eliminate any torque that is transmitted across the friction clutch when the friction clutch is deactivated. Additionally, it may be desirable in some situations to restrict the amount of lubricant that is contained in a driveline component, such as a power take-off unit, axle assembly, or transfer case, to reduce losses associated with the churning of the lubricant.